Un amor inolvidable: Triste historia de amor
by Black Swan Lizzie
Summary: Esta historia es de un video de You Tube…sobre un fotógrafo y una chica que se encuentran en un parque…y ahí empieza su historia triste de amor…One shot...¿Quieren un ejemplo de verdadero amor? ¡Entren y lo veran!
1. Amor Inolvidable

**Triste Historia de amor**

Jacob Black un prestigiado fotógrafo estaba tomando unas fotografías para una revista en un hermoso parque…

-Muévete un poco mas para la izquierda…si, así está bien…- dijo sonriendo

Iba a tomar otra foto cuando una hermosa chica de pelo cobrizo y ojos chocolateados pasó en frente y justo cuando tomo la foto la chica volteo, Jacob se quedo embobado por la belleza de la chica y está apenada bajo la cabeza…

-Perdóneme…no fue mi intención atravesarme ¿Arruine la fotografía verdad?- pregunto la chica nerviosa por ver lo guapo que era el fotógrafo de piel cobriza pelo corto y negro y unos ojos cafés verdosos hermosos…

-No…no se preocupe y usted no arruino nada- dijo dándole una radiante sonrisa

-Hasta luego- dijo la chica sonrojada mientras se iba por la calle

El fotógrafo sonrió viendo como la hermosa chica volteaba a verlo sonrojada y le sonreía tímidamente…Jacob siguió tomando las fotografías correspondientes, cansado llegó a su casa y empezó a revelar las fotografías y ahí estaba la foto de la hermosa chica de ojos chocolates, la agarro y suspiro viendo lo hermosa que la chica era…

Al siguiente día la chica llamada Renesme Cullen llegó a su trabajo todavía sonrojada por el encuentro con el fotógrafo…no podía creer su vergonzoso encuentro sonrió y entro al salón de belleza para empezar a trabajar…escucho como la puerta se abría pero no le importo luego vio hacia el espejo y vio como un hombre se sentaba en la silla, a la chica casi se le cae la pistola de las manos al reconocer al hombre que estaba sentado…una compañera suya fue a atenderlo…

Jacob fue conducido a una silla y ahí le pusieron una manta para cubrirlo, se agacho y cerro los ojos, en ese momento Nessie llegó y sonriendo le dijo a su compañera que ella lo hacia…empezó a mojar el pelo del hombre por el que suspiraba, le puso el jabón con delicadeza acariciando sus negros cabellos mientras sonreía, pero al querer pasar su mano para seguir enjabonando su pelo, el shampoo que tenía en sus manos le cayó al chico en un ojo, Nessie se ruborizo y se sintió como una tonta…la dueña del lugar llegó y al ver lo que había pasado empezó a pedirle disculpas al señor al tiempo en que regañaba duramente a Renesme por haber sido tan descuidada…

-No pasa nada fue un accidente- dijo Jacob mientras se quitaba el jabón

-¡Lo siento mucho!- dijo Nessie

Jacob al escuchar esa voz volteo y se encontró con la misma chica de la fotografía…pero en eso se tuvo que ir, Nessie al ver que había olvidado su gorro intento alcanzarlo pero le fue en vano…

* * *

Al día siguiente se levanto y arreglo un poco mientras agarraba la gorra y se iba hacia la oficina del fotógrafo…

Jacob le estaba tomando fotos a una moto nueva cuando escucho que alguien entraba, volteo y vio a la chica de ojos chocolates que traía consigo su gorro, paro de tomar las fotografías y sonriendo fue hacia ella que nerviosa le tendió el gorro

-Vaya muchas gracias…supongo que por la enjabonada que me diste lo olvide- dijo en tono de broma viendo como ella sonreía-Tengo una idea…ven por favor

El chico la tomo de la mano mientras la ponía en un lugar frente a una cámara, Nessie estaba nerviosa…nunca antes había modelado, se mordió el labio mientras miraba a todos lados

-Vamos relájate- dijo Jacob mientras le sonreía y empezaba a tomar las fotos-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Nessie- susurró sonriéndole

-Nessie…que hermoso nombre yo me llamo Jacob- dijo al tiempo que le sonreía-Ahora bien Nessie relájate y sonríe

Nessie sonrió y empezó a hacer poses mientras Jacob le sonreía y seguía tomando las fotografías…después de eso fueron a revelarlas y se las enseño, desde ese momento empezaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, daban paseos en moto iban al parque y Jacob tomaba fotos de todos esos hermosos momentos que pasaba junto a ella…

-Nessie...- dijo Jacob mientras se acercaba a ella

-¿Qué pasa Jake?- pregunto la chica nerviosa

-Eres hermosa...¿Lo sabías?- dijo acariciandole la mejilla

-G-gracias- respondio mientras le sonreía

Jacob dudo un poco pero se acercó hacia Nessie y suavemente deposito sus labios contra los suyos, Nessie se sorprendio pero sonriendo le devolvió el beso mientras se aferraba a su pelo...Jacob sonrió y paro el beso

-Te amo Nessie

-Yo también te amo Jacob- dijo la chica

Jacob sonrió como nunca y la cargó mientras le empezaba a dar vueltas por toda la habitación...

* * *

Un día en el que Jacob estaba revelando unas fotos le hablaron tomo el líquido que usaba para revelar las fotos y dejándolo abierto lo puso en el estante pero no se dio cuenta de que lo dejo muy inclinado…fue corriendo ya que la llamada que había recibido había sido de Nessie

-Perdón por llegar tarde…estaba revelando unas fotos, toma- dijo mientras le daba un paraguas

-No importa…gracias- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

Se fueron caminando riendo por los chistes que Jacob le decía mientras le hacia cosquillas…

Nessie llegó al estudio de Jacob y empezó a buscar una foto suya, tomo una en la que estaba mandando un beso y la recorto poniéndola con una de Jacob, sonrió y las pego juntas mientras la ponía en el estante para que Jacob la viera…pero se movió y tiro el refresco en unas fotografías asustada volteo a todas partes mientras se le ocurría una idea…

Jacob salio de su cuarto y se encontró a Nessie con una camiseta suya que traía puesta y la hacia verse mas hermosa, sonrió y Jacob embobado le empezó a tomar fotos mientras ella se reía…

-¡Te tengo un regalo! ¡Déjame ir a buscarlo!- pidió la chica mientras iba al estudio de fotografías de Jacob

Jacob asintió pero sintió como se le oprimía el pecho presintiendo como si algo malo iba a pasar…Nessie fue hacia el estante y empezó a buscar el regalo pero al mover su mano la botella que había dejado Jacob y el líquido le cayó en la cara, Nessie se tapo los ojos sintiendo como el líquido los quemaba se cayo al suelo tirando todas las fotografías

Jacob escucho un golpe sordo y luego un grito asustado fue y vio que el líquido le había caído a Nessie, asustado la cargo y la llevo a emergencias donde se la llevaron a urgencias, empezó a recordar todos los momentos que había pasado con ella y no pudo mas que llorar descontroladamente mientras golpeaba la pared... después de estar un rato ahí regreso a su casa ahí encontró la foto se quito él y dejo la foto de Nessie agarro sus cosas y sin mas se fue de ahí…

* * *

Pasaron los días y por fin dieron de alta a Nessie, le quitaron la venda de sus ojos y los abrió buscando a la persona que mas deseaba ver en ese momento…pero no apareció, salio de ahí consternada y decidió ir a el apartamento de Jacob…entro pero no había nadie volteo con lágrimas en los ojos y vio que la foto que había juntado con la de Jacob no estaba que solamente estaba su foto…estaba bastante claro…Jacob ya no quería verla otra vez…

-¡Eres como todos los hombres Jacob! ¿Qué paso cuando dijiste que me amabas?- grito Nessie mientras se echaba a llorar-Sinceramente no quiero que seas feliz…

La chica se fue corriendo a su casa mientras sentía como su corazón era roto en millones de pedazos…no podía creer que había pasado esto, se acostó en su cama y suspiro mientras miles de lágrimas resbalaban por su cara…

-Siento demasiado dolor…mas del que puedo demostrar- susurró abrazándose a si misma-Porque todavía estoy enamorada de ti…

A la mañana siguiente Nessie se levanto y se vistió mientras iba a su trabajo, camino lentamente mientras entraba al salón de belleza, empezó a limpiar el espejo para tener algo en que entretenerse y no pensar en él…de repente sintió como alguien entró a la tienda…

-Hola Nessie- dijo su amiga Alice

-Oh…Hola Alice- dijo Nessie claramente decepcionada

-¡Mira lo que tengo!- dijo emocionada mientras le tendía una revista

Nessie suspiro y tomo la revista y cual fue su sorpresa al verse en la portada… ¡Estaba en la portada de esa revista! ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

-¿Qué te pasa Nessie?- pregunto Alice preocupada

-Yo… tengo que salir de aquí- dijo mientras se iba corriendo de la tienda

Fue al parque donde lo conoció por primera vez y empezó a caminar, estaba admirando los árboles recordando su rostro, su sonrisa, sus ojos…volteo y en una banca lo vio… ¡Ahí estaba él! ¡Ahí estaba Jacob! Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente Jacob sonreía mientras le lanzaba una pelota a un perro, lentamente Nessie se acercó a él y sonrió pero la sonrisa se quito de su rostro cuando vio que Jacob tenía unos lentes oscuros y no sabía de su presencia, vio que Jacob traía una foto de ella en la mano y que la tenía aferrada a su corazón como si de eso dependiera su vida, Nessie vio que era la misma foto que había salido en la portada de la revista miró a Jacob y ahogo un sollozo…

_Inicia Flash Back_

_-¿Está seguro de esto señor Black?- pregunto el doctor Carlisle_

_-Completamente doctor…Nessie tiene que recuperar la vista- acoto el chico serio_

_-Bien…pasemos a la operación- dijo el médico suspirando_

_Jacob se acostó en la camilla a lado de él estaba Nessie anestesiada, Jacob agarro su mano y la beso mientras una lágrimas escapaba por su mejilla…_

_-No te preocupes amor…tú vas a recuperar la vista ¡Tú vas a volver a ver! De eso me encargo yo…- dijo antes de que lo trasladaran al quirófano…_

_Fin de Flash Back_

-¿Spike? ¿Amigo eres tú?- pregunto Jacob volteando

Nessie se quedó callada mientras ahogaba sollozos, Jacob suspiró y vio hacia él cielo…se paro acariciando al perro y empezó a caminar con su bastón…

-Sabes…aunque no puedo estar con ella ahora…todavía la sigo amando- dijo mientras suspiraba

Nessie lo volteo a ver y se dejo caer en el suelo mientras sollozaba en silencio…

**¿FIN?**

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta este triste One shot...nooo llore como desquiciada!!! ¡Mi pobre Jake! no se si quieran este final...haganmelo saber**

**¿Reviews?**

**xoxoxox**

**Jenn**


	2. Final Alternativo

**Como muchas chicas querían un final feliz para Nessie y Jake me invente uno!!! pasen a verloooo jajaj y diganem que les parece!!!**

* * *

**Final Alternativo**

-¿Nessie?- pregunto Jacob confundido

-Jake…-susurró Nessie mientras iba hacia él

-¿Qué haces aqu…-intento preguntar pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Nessie estampo sus labios con los de él, Jacob se aferro a la cintura de Nessie y le devolvió el beso con toda la pasión que pudo, Nessie derramaba lágrimas pero eran de agradecimiento y amor…

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡No debiste de hacerlo!- lo reprendió la chica después de romper el beso

-Nessie…lo hice porque te amo, tu tenías que volver a ver ¡Si no hubiera sido tan descuidado nunca te hubiera pasado eso!- dijo Jacob mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica

-Te amo…y nunca te voy a dejar ¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensar en dejarme?- dijo la chica enfadada

-Ness no quiero atarte a un ciego- dijo el chico firmemente

-Yo era ciega antes- dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos

-Pero yo no lo iba a permitir- dijo el chico serio-Te amo…

-Por eso mismo quiero estar siempre junto a ti- dijo a chica besándolo de nuevo

-No creo que vaya a volver a ver amor- dijo el chico riendo

-Deja que eso lo decida yo- dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Nessie y Jake sorprendidos voltearon sorprendidos, nessie se quedo sin habla al ver ahí parado literalmente a un ángel…

-Eso que has hecho ha sido el acto mas puro de amor verdadero y por eso serás recompensado- dijo el ángel sonriendo

-Es un ángel Jake- susurró Nessie tomando su mano

-¿Un ángel?- pregunto el chico sorprendido

-Así es Jacob…acércate, deja que toque tus ojos- dijo el ángel mientras se acercaba a Jacob

Jacob lentamente se acercó y se quito las gafas negras, el ángel puso sus manos en los ojos de Jacob y después de esto se esfumo, Jacob se quedo ahí quieto y Nessie se puso delante de él acariciando su rostro delicadamente…

Jacob poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y empezó a distinguir una borrosa silueta frente a él…

-¿Qué pasa Jake?- pregunto Nessie confundida

-¡Puedo ver Nessie! ¡PUEDO VERTE!- grito el chico mientras la cargaba y le empezaba a dar vueltas

Nessie rió y beso con fervor a Jacob mientras se abrazaban y empezaban a llorar de felicidad…después de todo no era una triste historia de amor…

* * *

**Aqui esta mi final para este One shot!!! porque ustedes lo pidieron jajajjaja**

**reviews??? comentarios???**

**xoxoxooxox**

**Jenn**


End file.
